Telecommunications cable lines are typically connected into port or jack terminals using plug connectors that enable the cables to be easily connected and disconnected. The cable lines are comprised of a number of wire pairs surrounded by a cable jacket. Quick connect cables are often constructed by securing a connector plug to the end of the cable wires and sliding the connector plug into a matching port terminal where it locks into place with a simple lever lock. An RJ45 type connector is one example.
Improvements are desired.